


A Moment

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Three (The 3rd 100) [6]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Three (The 3rd 100) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504598
Kudos: 8





	A Moment

Napoleon and Illya sat down at the table and waited for Mr Waverly to acknowledge them. Both men appeared unruffled, but they could each feel the anticipation building within them. This was always an exciting moment for the pair. As much as it baffled anyone who wasn’t in Section 2, both agents had a macabre enjoyment of the danger in their lives. This moment of expectation, before discovering their assignment, was akin to being kids on Christmas Eve; despite the potential for death.

“You’re needed in Japan,” Waverly told them, sliding the pre-mission report across. “Another Thrush plot is afoot.”


End file.
